


I Hate Everything But You

by madhlae



Series: Jack Griffin/Devin [1]
Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Bullying, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, cursing, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Jack Griffin Ex Harvard philosophy professor, was stuck in a high school, teaching A.P. Bio.  Once Jack walked in the only thing he saw was a bunch of annoying kids, but in the very back was a boy that looked like he been though hell and back.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATURE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just watched the 3 episodes they have and was like screaming on the in side for Devin and Jack to get together.

Jack had just crashed his car into the sign of the high school he was suppose to be working at. After dealing with the annoying guy on the bike, Jack was walking in to the class room.

“All right, everybody, let's go ahead and start to shut up now.” Jack said, throwing the crowbar and plastic bag on the desk.

“Let's go ahead and start to settle into your seats and begin shutting your mouths.” 

“All rights” Jack starts, but once he sat in the shity chair, he fell back and almosst on the floor. Jack stands up and smashes the chair back under the desk.

“All rights, so my name” Jack makes a grunt sound and clears his throat.

“My name's Jack Griffin.” Jack said, as he wrote his name on the bord.

“And I don't wanna be here.” Jack says in a plan voice.

“I am an award-winning philosophy scholar, who for reasons I won't go in to finds himself with a free year.” Jack continues.

“So I'm living in my dead mom's apartment here in Toledo while killing a little bit of time teaching” Jack digs in his pocket and pulls out a little peace of paper.

“Advanced Placement Biology.” Jack says slowly, not really knowing he was teaching it till he read the paper.

“But here's the deal, I do not care about biology.” Jack says, looking at the class room of students.

“We're not gonna do any biology in here.” Jack said and could see the confused and hurt faces throughout the class room.

“And to be perfectly clear, this won't be one of those things where over the course of a year I secretly teach it to you.” Jack turns to the bord to write down what he was saying.

 

“This also won't be one of those things where I end up learning more from you than you do from me.” Jack writes more on the bord and crosses them out as well.

“I know more than all of you combined, so, ha, that doesn't make any sense.  
I'm gonna spend the majority of my time mentally breaking my nemesis with the ultimate goal of taking his job as the head of Stanford Philosophy and then I'm gonna have sex with as many women as I possibly can throughout the entire state of California.  
But you don't need to concern yourselves with that.” Jack gose on, drawing little stick figuress on the bord that go with what he is saying.

“Uh, let's see.” Jack says, looking down at the peace of paper in his hand.

“Feel like I might be forgetting something.  
"Mentally breaking my nemesis, "sex with every woman in California.  
" No, that was it.” Jack says, putting the peace of paper back in his pocket.

“Welcome to AP Bio.” Jack says, pulling out the shity chair and sitting in it as best he can.

Jack pulls out his nemesis number 1 book and starts to read it. Jack just wanted to get his revenge on that jack ass. 

So Jack plans on doing just that, but once Jack had started to read the book some of the students hands went up. 

Jack looked up and looked aroud the class room, Jacks gaze landed on a boy that was in the very back, in the right side of the class room. 

This boy had short blond hair and thats all Jack could see for the moments that followed. Jack was just stearing at the boys blond hair. 

Jack realized he had been doing that for a good amount of time and was shocked the boy did not see him looking at him. So Jack went back to his book thinking this may not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Absolute garbage” Jack said, reading the book. Jack could see some of the kids in the class had begin to pit their hands up.

“Put 'em down.” Jack said, waving his hand at them.

“Look, I realize you guys are all nerds and you want good GPAs, all right?” Jack said.

“Is that what's going on here? I'll make you a deal.” Jack kept finding his eyes go to the back of the room to the boy.

“If you tell anybody I'm not teaching you biology, you get an F.  
If you keep your mouth shut, you get an A-plus.” Jack got up from the chair he was sitting in, while he was talking.

“Look at it this way.” Jack raised his voice a bit trying to make it seem more of a good thing.

  
“You guys are all tired teens.  
This is gonna be your opportunity to take a nap.” Jack looked at the boy in the back right corner again, but this time he was looking right at Jack.

“And if you're not tired, pop an Advil PM, and you will be out, trust me.” Popping off the top of the bottle of pills and dumping them in a empty bowl on the desk.

A girl in the front row put her hand up.

“What are you doing? Come on, put your hand down.” Jack said, thinking that would get it by now. 

“I'm serious.” Jack said.

“You're months away from being an adult, and you need to start acting like one. Just talk.” Jack said, taking a bit of the apple he had in his right hand.

“My name is Sarika Sarkar, and I speak on behalf of the entire student body when I express our extreme displeasure in you not teaching us biology.” Sarika said, with her hand on the desk, one on top of the other.

“I'm sorry, could you say it again?” Jack said.

“I believe I speak on behalf-” Sarika was cut off by Jack.

“No, no, not that junk.” Jack said kind of annoyed. 

“Your name.” Jack said, waving his apple at her.

“Oh, Sarika Sarkar.” Sarika said.

“That's a great name.” Jack said, walking down the last row of desk on the right. The same row the blond hair boy was in.

“I love the philosopher Prabhat Sarkar.” Jack said.

“The entire universe exists within the cosmic mind.” Jack said, now at the end of the row, standing right next to the boy.

The whole class, except the blond boy started to write down what Jack was saying.

“What are you guys doing? Don't write that down.” Jack said, waving both his arms down.

“That's not me teaching you stuff.” Jack was kind of annoyed at the kids, but once Jack turned his head to the blond boy.

All that announce went out of his body, just looking at the kid up close seemed to make Jack feel calm for a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked down at the blode boy, not knowing what to day to the kid.

“Who's this prince of darkness?“ Jack said, hoping he did not mess up any chance in getting this boy in his bed.

“This your book?” Jack said, looking right in the boys eyes.

“Yeah?”

“So?”

Cocky, Jack liked it.

Then Sarika says something, that Jack just ignores. There was this chubby guy in his class room.

Most likely the principle of this shit show of a school, Jack thought. Jack walked out in to the hall with him, not really caring what he was saying. 

Jack paid not attention to him or the conversation at all. Jack just pushed him over, which was quite easy.

Jack made a mental note about how much of a push over the principle was, that could come in handy later on.

Once the talk was over, Jack went right back in to the class and sat on the desk. 

Jack thought this might not be so bad, with that cute blonde hair beauty in the back of the class room.


	4. Chapter 4

Its the next day and Jack was walking to his class, not wanting to do much of anything. But Jack could use the time to look at the lovely blonde.

“All right, everybody, go ahead and start to shut your mouths.” Jack says as he walks in the classroom.

“Settle into your chairs.” Jack said, going to sit in the chair at the desk.

“Oh, oh, God!” Jack said, almost falling again.

“This chair sucks.” Jack said, slamming in under the desk.

“Okay, listen up.” Jack was cut off by one of the kids.

“No, you listen up.” He said.

“You don't wanna teach us biology And we know you used to teach philosophy Well we think biology” The kids stand up and had started to rap.

Rap, really, Jack thought to himself.

“Whoa, whoa, shut up, shut up, shut up.” Jack said, waving his hands.

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Stop.” Jack could not take this right now.

“Turn the music off.”

“Turn it off.” 

Jack did not want to hear that crap right now. In fact all he wanted to do was sit at the desk and look at the cut blonde in the back.

“Oh yeah, take your seats. What are you, nuts? Don't ever surprise me with a rap.” Jack said, annoyed at the kids.

“Don't ever rap about learning.” Jack said, not sure why the kids thought this would do anything.

Then there was some coughing coming from the classroom closet.

“Oh, boy.” Jack said, going to the closet.

“Oh, no.” Jack opened it and saw the red head in a thing of fog.

“You had a saxophone solo in your rap?” Jack asks, not knowing whats wrong with these kids.

“Yeah.” The boy in the closet said.

“That's too bad.” Jack said.

“Why don't you come on out of there, big guy.” Jack said, getting the guy out of the closet. 

  
“Wanna toss that puppy in the trash for me?,Yeah.” Jack said, putting the saxophone in the trash.

  
“Good.” Jack said, the saxophone was gone

  
“Saxophones do not belong in rap music.” Jack said.

  
“You were gonna make it rain, huh?.” Jack said see one of the students were holdimg.

“Wet notebooks part of the rap thing?” Jack said, now looking at the blond.

All his books wet and backpack as well. There was a puddle of water on the floor too. 

“No.” The blonde said, looking up from his books.

  
“All right.” Jack said, then throwing a thing of paper towels at him.

 Jack did not like the fact that all his boys books were wet. Jack made a mental note to stop him when class was over. 


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rings and Jack said. “Ok, all or you can leave except Devin.” 

Some of the kids looked at Jack and gave him a funny face. But all Jack really cared about was why his boys stuff is wet.

All the kind walked out of the class, talking about what Jack wanted to do to Devin.

Devin walked up to Jacks desk and said. 

“What is it that you wanted to walk about.”

“Why are you books and backpack all wet?.” Jack asked, still sitting in his chair.

“Nothing” Was all Devin said, trying to play it off as nothing.

“Well if it was nothing then why is it wet.” Jack said, not caring for the bullshit he was hearing.

“You don't need to really worry about it.” Devin said.

“Ok, let me tell you something right now. You will not tell me what I do or don'y worry about. Now why were your books and backpack all wet please.” Jack said, standing up and slaming his hands on the desk.

“Just a bully.” Devin said, not really wanting Jack to yell at him again.

“Bully hugh, well then why don't you tell me who that is and I can take care of it.” Jack said, calming a bit down, but was still pretty pissed off that someone was bullying his boy.

“It's fine you dont have to do any thing.” Devin said, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

“There you go telling me what to do.” Jack said, walking over to the door and covering the little window on it, so no one could see in to the room. 

Jack also locked the door as well. “I'll tell you what I'm going to do and that is walk over here.” Jack walked over to Devin and got about a inch away from him.

“Then I'm going to grab that pretty face of yours.” Jack so hoped the boy did not flip out on him.

“Then I'm going to kiss those pretty lips too, would you like that?.” Jack asked, looking right in to Devins eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done.

“Then I'm going to kiss those pretty lips too, would you like that?.” Jack asked, looking right in to Devins eyes.

Devin looked in to Jacks eyes and nodded, not being able to breath in that moment.

Jack screamed and jumped on the inside in excitement, but on the outside he just smiles and leans in to kiss Devin sweet lips.

Jack made sure the first few second of the kiss was gentle and sweet, but then in turned in to a bit mor hard and rough.

With Jack moving Devin on top of his desk and pushing him down, climbing on top of the boy. 

Jack made sure to use all of his best tricks on the boy. After a few seconds of the heated make out session Jack moved Devin shirt up and attacked his pink nipples.

Devin moaned out loud and his hold body bucked up in to Jack, asking for more. 

Jack was more the happy to give his boy way more then what he needed. Jack went back and forth with Devin's nipples, playing with both of them.

Jack would be kissing and sucking one one, while his other hand was playing with his other nipple.

Making Devin moan and whine, moving all around over the desk. Jack had moved Devin's legs apart so he could grind on Devin cock.

“ugh” Devin moaned out, twitching all over the place. Not being able to stay still for long or quite for that matter.

Jack pulled away and stopped alll contact to Devin, making to boy moan and whine in protest.

“Cant do anything here, we have to go to my place later.” Jack said, pilling Devin's shirt down and pulling him up.

Jack let Devin walk out with a hard on in his jeans, clearly showing throught the thin fabric.

Jack smiled to himself, now knowing he could get what he wanted in the shit hole of a town.


End file.
